Seriously!
by Alucard Drak
Summary: Dedicated to my fav character: Watanabe. A basic general fanfic in which the whole cast gets paired up in a lovely romance. Now you know the romance needs to have errors and problems in the way! So each pair has a problem of their own to deal with.


Seriously?!?!  
  
By: Riku Drak  
  
(Alucard Drak)  
  
"Watanabe..." said a voice, much like Hyatt's. He was in a   
  
black room that seemed to have infinite space.  
  
"Watanabe...open your eyes." He thought he was laying down, but  
  
the starless space shifts and he's standing on nothing. He opens his  
  
eyes and sees Hyatt standing there. She smiles at him as he stares at  
  
her.  
  
He wakes up. Putting his hand on his forehead, he rustles the  
  
bit of hair that hangs down. Sighing, he brings himself to an upright   
  
sitting position. He thinks to himself, 'What a wierd dream...at least  
  
today I have a day off.' He sighs and gets out of bed, searching for  
  
some clothes.  
  
He sits at his table and sips some tea. As he puts the cup down  
  
gently, Sumiyoshi and Iwata walk in.   
  
"HEY WATANABE!" Iwata yells.  
  
You doon hev to screem, e's righ tere. -Sumiyoshi  
  
"What are you both doing here?" Watanabe asked. He knew that he  
  
was going to have to deal with them all day.  
  
"We were going to try and start another party!" Iwata says as  
  
he pulls out a keg, three bottles of vodka, and six bottles of sake.  
  
Watanabe glares at him, holding a bowl of rice.   
  
It wuz nae my idea. -Sumiyoshi  
  
"You mean like last party we had where it was only us three?"  
  
Watanabe said as he ate his rice. Iwata leaves the room muttering,  
  
"Wait and see." Watanabe finishes his rice and picks up the tea. Slowly  
  
sipping it and appreciating the silence for as long as it lasted.  
  
Sumiyoshi was sitting down at the other end of the table, pulling out  
  
his own bowl and a package of rice. Watanabe continues to stare at him  
  
while drinking the last bit of tea, hoping maybe he'd catch a clue and  
  
leave. Unfortunately, Watanabe's wish was not granted. Iwata walked  
  
through the door. No one was behind him.  
  
"..." Watanabe waited. Iwata had an unusual smile on his face.  
  
"I got some!" Iwata yelled.  
  
I can see that. -Sumiyoshi  
  
Watanabe waited. He stood up and brought his cup and bowl to  
  
the sink. Once he turned around, Iwata was standing there with some  
  
strange girl who looked deeply scared and concerned. She was holding a  
  
school bag and was looking a bit akward. She had been crying. Watanabe  
  
raised his eyebrow. Sumiyoshi didn't even bother to look behind him.  
  
"Iwata, did you just grab her off the street? Young miss, feel  
  
free to kick him in the balls and run away. If you wish, I'll do it for  
  
you and you can just plain run now." Watanabe said casually. The girl  
  
cried out, "Oh god!" and ran out the door.  
  
"Aw man, there she goes. Why'd you-" Iwata began but was cut  
  
off because Watanabe had just kicked him in the balls. Iwata fell to  
  
the floor.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU AND BRINGING HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS OFF THE STREET  
  
YOU SICK BASTARD?!" Watanabe screamed in his ear. Iwata was cringing  
  
and crying on the floor. Sumiyoshi apparently ignoring the situation.  
  
At that moment the phone rang. Watanabe walked over to the  
  
phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Uh....sir? Today?"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"More money?"  
  
"Right away sir! I'll notify them."  
  
Watanabe hang up the phone and turned to Iwata and Sumiyoshi.  
  
Iwata seemed to have picked himself off the floor. Sumiyoshi had put  
  
away the bowl and the rice.  
  
What wuz that aboot? -Sumiyoshi  
  
"It was the instructor. He wants us to go back to that sewer."  
  
"WOO HOO!!!" Iwata shouted.  
  
Back to the sewer? -Sumiyoshi  
  
"Apparently yeah. But he promised three times our usual pay and  
  
in cash. Said he would give it to us once we got back from the sewer."  
  
Watanabe replied.  
  
I betta go and change, like. -Sumiyoshi  
  
"More adventure!!" Iwata yelled and ran out. From the distance,  
  
Iwata's voice said, "Misaki! We've been called to go back to the sewer!  
  
Remember, please don't fall in l--" *BAM*   
  
"I was already called, idiot." Came Misaki's voice. The door  
  
slammed.  
  
I betta be goin, like. -Sumiyoshi  
  
"Er...yeah..." Watanabe said after a long silence from the door  
  
slam. After Sumiyoshi walked out he closed the door. 'Whew...' Watanabe  
  
walked to the closet and dressed himself in his suit.  
  
-------**--------  
  
  
  
At the office, they all stood in a line waiting for the  
  
instructor. He waked in with the outfit they wore last time in the  
  
sewer when they where almost washed away. After the party changed into  
  
it, they were sent down.   
  
"But-" Watanabe began.  
  
"No questions!" Kabipu said and he kicked Watanabe down to the  
  
bottom.   
  
The party took up their flashlights and set out.  
  
"Why are we even doing this once more?" Watanabe asked.  
  
At least we geet our three times pay like. -Sumiyoshi  
  
Watanabe frowned but continued on.  
  
"You know we're only going to have the same trouble as last  
  
time..." Misaki said.  
  
"You know Misaki...that skin tight suit makes you look rather  
  
sexy..." Iwata boldly screamed down the tunnels. She might have blushed  
  
a tiny bit, Watanabe couldn't really see all too well.  
  
"...asshole!" Misaki said after a few seconds pause. She raised  
  
her fist and turned toward Iwata.  
  
*BAM*  
  
Iwata fell to the ground and his face was halfway under water.   
  
A large bump formed on the back of his head. Misaki's eye twitched.  
  
"Never again..." she said more to herself than him.  
  
At a large four way intersection they were headed for, a person  
  
suddenly ran across from one side to the other, kicking up water behind  
  
them. Watanabe flashed his flashlight at the person. It was Hyatt, er,  
  
Ms. Ayasugi wearing that odd uniform.  
  
Watanabe froze, his face surprised and embarressed. 'Could it  
  
be? No....it must be my imagination...'  
  
==============================  
  
A/N: Ok, please keep in mind that Watanabe happens to be my ultimate  
  
favorite character. I don't care if I might not be very accurate on the  
  
whole thing, but go with it ok? Oh and yes, I've only read the manga up  
  
to #3. Once I finish the series I promise I'll redo the whole story to  
  
make it more accurate and pleasing. Please RR! 


End file.
